My silver lining
by twilightnut
Summary: Emmett McCarty is known as Mr. sleep around, and Rosalie Hale is a young girl running from her past. When their paths collide, they both end up working at Emmett's fathers bar in Forks, and while Rosalie tries her best to avoid him, Emmett tries his hardest to win her over.


**Age chart: Rosalie 21 Emmett 22 Bella 20 Edward 21 Alice 21 Jasper 22**

Chapter 1

**Emmett's POV**

The bright sun ray that slipped through the curtain, and shined on my face, woke me up. I inhaled the air and looked around. This wasn't my room! Then I looked next to me and saw the beautiful ginger, from the party last night.

I couldn't remember exactly what happened last night, I couldn't even remember leaving the party.

I slid out of the covers stealthily, careful not to wake her. Her apartment was small, with a bedroom, living room and kitchen. Not even a hallway to join them all together. I found my clothes in a small pile on the floor in the living room.

Looks like whatever we did last night, we started in the living room and ended in the bedroom.

I hopped into my jeans and slid my T-shirt over my head.

When I was done getting ready, I hurried out of the apartment, into a white hallway with more doors, all with metal numbers nailed on. But at the very end of the hall was a door double the size of the others. It also had two identical windows at both sides. Daylight shined through both, so I followed the light.

When I got out of the apartment building, I didn't recognize the part of the town I was in. It must be pretty far away from my town, because there were only a few places in Forks that I hadn't seen.

My Jeep wasn't outside so I ran to the bus shelter, to find out how to get back to my part of town. On the timetable it said I was in fuckin Seattle, and the bus back to Forks was two hours away!

I thought about calling my dad to come and pick me up, but then I'd just get a lecture about responsibility. My dad owns a bar in Forks, and always try's to get me to get a job there. I never even met my mom. Apparently she left when I was only a few months old, so I can't remember her.

I saw a cafe over the road, so I ran over and bought a can of coke. The cafe was almost full, and all of the customers looked bright eyed and bushy tailed, as if they had been up hours. It was only 10:30 am so that couldn't be true. Or maybe that was just me; I was never an early riser.

When I got my drink I ran back over the road and leaned on a dust bin just outside the apartments. I opened the can and took a huge gulp, before getting out my phone. I knew who I could call. I scrolled down my phone book and called James.

James was my best friend, I'd known him since elementary school, and we were both in the same street dance crew. He was always the person I called when I was in trouble, and he would call me if he needed a hand as well.

I waited for a millisecond while a light buzz filled my ear, and then he answered.

"Hey Emmett what happened to you last night?" He chuckled.

"Man I'm in Seattle!" I exclaimed.

"You need a lift?" He asked plainly as if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." I sighed, taking another swig of my drink.

"Alright I'm in Seattle now. Where are you?" He huffed.

"You know that red head from last night? I'm at her apartment." I told him.

"Alright I think I know where that is. Just wait, I'll be there soon."

I slid my phone back in my pocket and tried to sip some more of my drink, but it was nearly all gone. I had to throw my head back and tip the can upside down completely. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the flame colored hair coming from the apartment door.

"SHIT!" I whispered, ducking behind the bin.

I didn't like seeing the girls from the night before, the morning after. In fact it wouldn't affect me if I never saw them again. They think just because you spent one night with them, you owe them something, like a long boring relationship, which ends in tears and screams on one side, and angry shouts on the other.

James' car pulled up, and he looked around, slightly puzzled, until his eyes shifted from the confused red head to me. A look of amusement flushed onto his face. It looked like I was going to have to do a runner.

He looked back to me and mouthed 'now', so I ran for it. I ragged the car door open and dived into the passenger seat. I ducked my head as he passed the red head. She was looking around the street, and then her eyes locked on James' black BMW, before they narrowed. I winced and ducked even lower so I couldn't peak out of the window.

"So... you and the Amanda?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I honestly can't remember!" His eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Really I didn't even know her name was Amanda." I admitted.

"Emm your not in college anymore!" He sighed, "Maybe you should-"

"If wanted a lecture I would have called my dad!" I grumbled, sitting upright and looking out of the window.

"I just think-"

"I don't care what you think!" I said harshly. "What's the point in all this? You've known me as I am for years and you've never, ever judged. Why now?"

"I'm leaving the crew!" He blurted.

"What?"

"I'm the oldest there. All the rest are teenagers. I'm moving on." He failed to explain.

"You've been the oldest for years. What's changed?" I asked.

"I just think I'm getting too old."

"Bullshit! Your twenty two." I said harshly.

"Look-"

"What's changed?" I asked, less harsh.

"Victoria's pregnant." He blurted out another bombshell.

I froze, unable to speak for a few seconds. My mouth hit the floor. I had absoloutly no idea what to say to him, so I went for the safer, least mushy option.

"That's why you shouldn't stick with one girl! If they never know you after that one night then you won't get into these sort of messes."

"It was planned!" He scowled. His jaw tightened and he looked away from me with disgust.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"So no more parties, no more 'morning after rescues', no more dancing." He got quieter as he went on.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore. The James I knew would never plan on getting a girl pregnant." I emphasized the word plan.

"Maybe when I was still a teenager, but I'm moving on now."

"Whatever." I grumbled, slouching in my seat.

"There you go." He said pulling into the driveway of my house.

"Thanks!" I said icily, before stalking out of the car and slamming the door.

I walked slowly up the drive way, I didn't look back, even when I heard the screech of his tires as he backed his car out of the driveway, and back to his depressing flat, that he was probably decorating for the planned new arrival.

I pushed down on the door handle, which was stiff. My dad must have just set off for work. I slowly lifted up the door mat and pulled out the spare key. Then unlocked the door and rushed inside. I noticed there was a note left on the table.

Come to the bar as soon as you get in.

Dad.

No chance, I need a shower before I did anything, and even if I didn't, doing what my dad asked me to was the last thing on my agenda. He probably wants to try to convince me to try to get a job there again. When is he going to change the record.

When I was finished in the shower I went into my room and changed into a white T-shirt, some dark gray jeens and a leather jacket.

My room was a tip as usual. Most of my clothes were thrown across the room, and all of my photo's and books and things like that were in a messy pile in the corner, beside the bin. I keep hoping that one day they'll all just slip in and be gone forever.

I rushed out of my room and into the living room, where my best friend was: The "50 flat screen and my Xbox one. I turned on the console and decide to play whatever game was in from last time I played. It was COD ghosts. That game was shit most of the time.

I only lasted two games, before getting bored, so I decided, for once in my life, that I was going to do what my dad asked me to.

I walked slowly out of the house, and to the garage for my Jeep. I was in no hurry, so I did everything at the slowest speed possible. I drove at only 20mph, less than half my usual speed. I'd give anything to see the annoyed look on my dad's face as he waits for me. He'll be growing more impatient by the second.

After twenty minutes of driving I finally arrived at the bar my dad works at. I jumped from the Jeep, onto the hard pavement of the car park.I stomped towards the entrance, regretting my decision every step. I reached the door soon enough, and after a brief pause I huffed and pushed the heavy door open.

The bar was completely empty. Not a single customer. I walked over to the empty desk. There was a small metal desk bell on the counter, which I rang twice. No one came.

"Hello?" I called. I saw a quick flash of blond hair down the corridor behind the desk.

Then, like a hurricane, the most beautiful girl-no woman I'd ever seen walked out, with a warm smile.

"How can I help you?" Her words didn't register right in my head, and I was too busy registering, seeing such a woman in such a place. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a black tight skirt, and I couldn't help but stare at her perfect long legs. She held a bottle of kitchen spray in one hand and a cloth in the other. She began wiping the table's not even looking at me once. Then I remembered she had just asked me a question.

"Uh... I'm sorry what?" I asked. She looked up and gasped. The bottle of kitchen spray she had in her hand before was now on the floor.

"Shit." She mumbled, looking between me and the bottle on the floor.

I bent down and picked it up for her placing it back in her hands. I gave her a grin after as she was still staring open mouthed. I stood for a few seconds before it got awkward.

"Hello?" I waved my huge hand in front of her face. That worked as she now seemed to be breathing again.

"Hello." She smiled weakly, still frozen facing towards me. I hadn't had this affect on girls before, mind you most of the girls I meet are drunk at the time!

"You asked me a question." I grinned.

"Oh yes, how can I help you?" She grinned back. Her teeth were perfectly white and perfectly straight.

"I came to see Mr. McCarty." I said. I would have just said my dad, but I'd never seen her here, so she must be new.

"Ok, I'll go get him in just a second." She smiled, wiping down the tables.

"So you work here? I havn't seen you before." I asked casually.

"Yeah since Monday." She replied not looking up.

Just then Bella walked in. Bella also worked at the bar, I loved to tease her, ut sometimes if I caught her on a bad day she wouldn't find it so funny.

"Hey Bella I didn't hear you sneak out this morning." I joked.

"Haha." She said icily.

"Oh caught you in a bad mood have I?" I chuckled.

"Fuck off." She spat.

"Did you break up with Edwin? If you did you can finally sneak out for real, not just in your dreams." I teased.

"Shut up Emmett!" She sneered, picking up two empty glasses and taking them back behind the desk.

The blondes jaw dropped. "Your Emmett McCarty?" She asked through gritted teeth.

I nodded. She strode off behind the desk In less than a second. I heard her and Bella talking in hushed voices. I could make out what they were saying, but I heard my name frequently.

"You came!" My dads voice boomed from behind me. I turned around to see a shocked look plastered on his face.

"What did you want me for?" I asked.

"The job." Was all he said. I hesitated for a second, and looked back over to the corridor, where I saw the stunning blond. Her violet-blue eyes were gazing at me. I turned and looked back at my dad.

"I'll take It." I said hesitantly.

He sighed in relief and patted me on the back. He gave me a warm smile before walking away. I looked back towards the corridor, surprised to find myself disappointed the the violet blue eyes weren't looking back. And then I was curios, how could someone so beautiful, so amazing, move to place like this, and work in a bar like this?

I waited a good few minutes but I didn't see the mesmerizing eyes again and decided to leave. I wanted to go home and get some rest if I was going to start this new job tomorrow.

I drove a lot faster on the way home. I was eager to get to sleep so I could start my new job tomorrow. All I wanted to do was stare into those beautiful eyes.

It was begging to get dark, and I couldn't see the road, so I turned the headlights on and drove at the highest possible legal speed

The street was empty, hardly any cars were parked up along the side of the road, so I just parked in a random space, because I really couldn't be bothered opening up the garage.

When I got inside the place was a mess from when I came in earlier, so I just hurried to my room and got in bed. My dad won't have any trouble tidying up.

All night, all I could think about was those mysterious violet eyes.


End file.
